gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The First Time
The First Time is the fifth episode of the third season of Glee and the fourty-ninth overall. It premiered on November 8th, 2011. The episode was written by Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa and directed by Bradley Buecker. Source Summary As the kids prepare for opening night of the school musical, several of them contemplate taking the next step with their significant others; meanwhile, Coach Beiste takes a big chance in her personal life; and Finn has high hopes when a college football coach scouts the school’s team. There are three main storylines in this episode: Klaine, Finchel, and West Side Story. Artie has a directing storyline. Michele notes that Rachel’s friendship with Kurt may not be as quickly repaired since he had a greater purpose in running for student council beyond bolstering his transcripts. "It’s slightly mended, as best it could be," she says of their status come Episode 5. Source The episode begins with an Artie voice-over as he speaks about his job as a director and how much the position means to him - and how much he can do with it. The scene changes to Rachel trying to find the 'right' dress for Maria, and Artie being difficult. Again, the scene changes to Rachel and Blaine's duet of 'Tonight.' Artie states that they lack passion, and Emma and Coach Beiste depart as quickly as possible. Both Rachel and Blaine admit to being virgins, and Artie suggests/orders them to lose their virginity for the good of the show. In the next scene Finn is pinning up posters for Rachel's campaign, and he admits to not knowing who he will be voting for. Finn tells Rachel that the Ohio state's Buckeye's director, Cooter, is going to be watching their football game. Rachel congratulates him, and he invites him over to his house. She agrees and leaves - he seems very excited. Next, Blaine is dancing around his bedroom while Kurt watches from his bed. Interrupting Blaine's speech on the '70's music, Kurt demands to know whether Blaine thinks he's boring. Blaine of course denies this, but Kurt elaborates - he meant sexually boring. Blaine admits to thinking that that was what Kurt wanted, and he agrees, but would still like to know if he had ever had the urge to 'rip off each other's clothes and get dirty.' Blaine seems amused, and says that that was why people invented masturbation. Kurt blushes, pretending that the room is simply overheated. Blaine sits down with him, and tells him that they are young, they have time and that before they have sex he wants Kurt to be comfortable, so he can be himself. He eyes Kurt up and down and states, 'Besides, tearing off all your clothes is sort of a tall order.' Kurt banters back with 'Because of the layers?' Blaine agrees, and they kiss. The scene changes, and Artie is seen rolling up to Coach Beiste, who is making the set for the musical. Artie jumps right to the point, and asks why Coach Beiste was so uncomfortable while he was confronting Blaine and Rachel. She admits to being a virgin, even though she has her sighhts set on Cooter. She says that it doesn't matter if she has interest in anyone, as she believes they could never like her back. Blaine is next scene walking through the hallways of Dalton Academy, where the Warblers are performing 'Uptown Girl,' for their French teacher. A new Warbler, Sebastian, immediately notices Blaine and pulls him into the number with them. As soon as they are done Blaine gives them a standing ovation, and when they beg him to return to Dalton, he politely refuses and invites them to West Side Story. The Warblers accept the invitation and leave, but Sebastian stays behind to speak to Blaine. The conversation moves on, and Sebastian asks why Blaine left Dalton. Blaine avoids the question, simply stating, 'Let's just say that McKinley is where my heart is.' The scene fades out to Santana performing 'A Boy Like That.' It changes back to Sebastian and Blaine's conversation while Rachel begins with 'I Have a Love.' Sebastian finally leaves, but not before asking Blaine if they could meet up again. He agrees to talk again, looking confused about what just happened, as the song stops suddenly. In the next scene, Finn - very shyly - asks Puck to recommend a condom brand. Puck jumps to the conclusion that he's cheating on Rachel, stating that it's 'not cool,' even though he has cheated many times in the past. Finn quickly corrects him, saying he's going to use them with Rachel. Puck smiles a bit and admits that he has no idea what condoms to buy, as he never used them. Coach Bieste calls for the football team to gather around, and Puck and Finn part ways. She introduces Cooter, and they flirt blatantly while the team is still watching. He looks back to the team and says 'I'm not looking for BOYS to play in the Buckeyes. I'm looking for MEN.' The scene switches back to Kurt and Blaine, and Kurt makes a comment about Rachel's campaign posters. Blaine ignores this, instead asking whether he thinks if they are 'too sheltered' as artists. Kurt gives him a confused look, and Blaine begins to talk about being adventurous every day. His boyfriend agrees and pulls out his phone, stating that was why he made a bucket list. He gave three examples, which were: 'Number 87: Become CEO of Logo. Number 63: Lay a rose on the birthplace of Noel Coward,' He blushes a little before giving his next example, as he had made it before he met Blaine. 'Number 5: Have relations on a dewy meadow of lilac with Taylor Lautner before he gets fat.' He turns very shy, but Blaine simply says that it's hot. Kurt gulps, and moves on in the conversation. Blaine says that he thinks it's time to be adventurous while they're still young, and walks away. The scene changes, and Artie seeks out Mr Cooter. They go to the set of West Side Story, and Artie demands to know whether he likes Coach Beiste - he says that he does, and that he had asked her out, but she refused every time. Artie tells him to ask her out again, but this time, be obvious. Next, Blaine and Sebastian are seen walking to a table at the Lima Bean. Sebastian admits to having lived in Paris in the past, and Blaine tells him he is 'out there.' Sebastian simply states that Blaine is hot. Blaine tells him that he has a boyfriend, and ignoring Sebastian's interruptions, saying that he really care about his boyfriend and that he would never want to mess up anything with him (Kurt) because he is 'really great.' Behind him Kurt is seen walking into the shop and looking heartbroken, but as Blaine stops speaking he approaches them and introduces himself to Sebastian. When he sits down, he pointedly takes Blaine's arms and moves very close to him. Sebastian looks disgusted but asks them what they're doing that night. Kurt replies, stating that they would be rehearsing for the musical, and doing a skin-care routine over the phone. Sebastian invites them to Lima's only gay bar, Scandals, with a promise of fake I.D.s. Blaine quickly turns down the offer, but Kurt says that they should go, so they agree. The scene changes, slowly zooming out to see Rachel complimenting Finn's cooking. When she mentions the meat replacer being so much like meat, Finn becomes uncomfortable and nervous - he offers to go make desert, but she says she would rather 'cuddle next to the fireplace.' They are next seen kissing rather passionately on the couch, and Rachel says she wants to have sex with him. When asked why, she lies and says she loves him, and that is why. They go back to kissing, but he breaks away, not sure if their surroundings are romantic enough, and says they can wait. She blurts out that she needs to have sex before the opening night of West Side Story. Finn is hurt, and moves away to make desert. In the next scene, Mike Chang and his father are arguing next to his locker, Mr Chang angry that he is in the school musical. He says that Mike has to quit, but Mike refuses, saying that he doesn't care what his father wants, and that he is going to be a proffessional dancer. Mr Chang says that until he realizes his dream is childish, he would no longer consider Mike his son. Mike agrees, stating 'then I guess I don't have a father.' Mr Chang storms away, leaving Mike alone and sad. The scene changes to Coach Beiste weightlifting - Cooter comes in, and they talk briefly before she puts down the weights. He admits to wanting to date her, but he believes that someone put him up to it, because he is the type of man who could have whatever pretty girl he wanted. He says that that's wrong, as he only dates women - 'Beautiful women. Like you.' He gives her a bouquet, and invites her to see West Side Story with him. She cries a little as he leaves. Rachel is hammering at a gavel-stone, calling a 'Glee-girls' meeting to order. She tells them about what had happened with Finn, and they all give their opinions. All but Tina think she should wait until she is sure she's ready. Tina gives the story of her first time, over the revival of 'I Have a Love,' and how perfect it was, simply because it was with someone she loved. Rachel thinks of Finn, and she smiles - she feels as if she is ready. In the next scene Kurt and Blaine are seen getting out of Blaine's car at the gay bar, Scandals. They take out their fake I.D.s, having a small conversation over how fake they are, and if they will work. They get in easily, however awkwardly, however, finding out that although the bar isn't as scandalous as the name suggests, it IS drag queen night. They laugh over several crossdresser's outfits, and are quite tense in the environment until they see Sebastian. Sebastian had already ordered their drinks, beer for Blaine and a Shirley Temple for Kurt - he makes fun of the other teenager for not drinking alcohol. A little time is skipped, and Kurt is seen looking sullen next to the bar while Sebastian and Blaine dance together. David Karofsky makes a reappearance, telling Kurt he should watch his boyfriend. They talk for a while about why Karofsky transferred, and Kurt promises yet again that he never told anyone but Blaine about their kiss. David admits to feeling accepted at the bar - people like him there, apparently. They make a toast to taking baby steps - in Kurt's case, he is thinking of his sexual relationship with Blaine, in David's he is thinking of coming out to his schoolmates. It is then that Blaine summons his boyfriend onto the dancefloor, even though he's dancing with Sebastian. Kurt, a little more confident, presses inbetween the two - he and Sebastian fight non-verbally/physically over who gets to dance with a very tipsy Blaine. Further time is skipped, but we are still focussed on Kurt and Blaine as they exit the bar. Kurt seems to be tipsy, and Blaine is quite drunk. Blaine says that it had been the best night of his life, and that he wants to live at the bar and 'help people.' Kurt laughs and says, 'To help people make fires with your breath!' Blaine protests, lying and saying he only had one beer. Kurt opens the car door for him just as Blaine demands 'kiss me.' They hug awkwardly while Blaine is still trying to kiss him, but Kurt tells him to lay down in the back of the car. Blaine playfully agrees, but as soon as he sits in the car he pulls his boyfriend on top of him, kissing at his neck. Blaine says they should 'just do it,' but Kurt is fully against it. He tells Blaine to stop, and he does, but keeps Kurt held down in the car as he says that it doesn't matter what Kurt wants as an individual, because it's all about them, as a couple. Kurt finally manages to pull away, yelling that Blaine is right - it is about them as a couple, and that's why he doesn't want to do it when Blaine spent half the night dancing with another guy, and that he won't be sober enough to remember the next day. A very drunk, upset Blaine wants to know why he is being yelled at, and Kurt says that he has never felt less like being intimate with someone in his whole life, and that either Blaine is too oblivious to tell, or he just doesn't care. Blaine gets out of the car, starting to walk away. Kurt demands to know where he is going, and Blaine yells at him 'I'm sorry if I was trying to be spontaneous and fun!' Kurt looks defeated, and Blaine says he will walk home. Kurt shouts for him to come back and calls his name, but his efforts are ignored. He starts crying in earnest, and gets in his car. It is the opening night of West Side Story, and Blaine and Rachel are talking about their virginity as they apply their make-up - they are both very nervous about their performance, especially as they're meant to be sexual. Artie rolls by and talks to them briefly, but quckly leaves as his own nerves kick in. He tells Miss Pillsbury that he doesn't know what he's doing, and he did everything in the play wrong. It is just then that the cast confronts him - he is scared, but they actually thank him - they say the entire show is thanks to his hard work, and that they couldn't have done it without them. He gives them a small pep talk before the scene changes to Finn throwing his fists into the shower walls while he is still fully clothed, crying as the water runs over him. This quickly changes back to the 'America' scene back at West Side Story, where Beiste and Cooter are seen talking together quietly in the audience - they are sitting very close together. Emma and Will are also seen talking. When the number is finished Mike sneaks out the back to see his mother cheering in the audience - he is almost crying as she smiles at him. Next, the cast is seen moving around backstage as Blaine asks Rachel how they are supposed to follow 'America,' as they are still virgins. Rachel says that Tony and Maria were soul-mates, who found each other against all odds. She says she knows how that feels, and that Blaine does too. They smile and link hands before going on stage. The lights beam up, and the scene ends. The next scene begins with a close-up, slow-motion shot of Blaine dancing on stage. Kurt comes up behind him, hands in his pockets and looking considerate. He asks whether Blaine should be celebrating, and Blaine keeps away from making eye contact with him as he explains that he messed up a move on their opening night, so he was going over it. Kurt moves in closer as Blaine continues to rehearse and tells him that he thought they were perfect. Blaine thanks him, and compliments him on his role as Officer Krupke, finally stopping and making eye contact. Kurt's cheeks are flushed as he talks about the Warblers being in the audience, or more specifically, about Sebastian, being in the audience. He begins to tear up as he says that they loved it. Blaine summons Kurt over to him, and takes his hand. He presses it to Kurt's heart, in reference to the song 'One Hand, One Heart.' Their eyes remain locked as Blaine starts to tear up and tells his boyfriend that Sebastian means nothing to him. He admits that Kurt was right, all along, as he joins their four hands and says that their first time should not be 'like that.' 'I was drunk, and I'm sorry,' he says, choking up with his tears. Kurt smiles and makes a joke about how it was better than the last time he was drunk and made out with Rachel. Blaine drops his head with a laugh, smiling but still crying. Kurt apologizes in return, saying that he had wanted to be Blaine's 'gay bar superstar,' but try as he might, he was still just a silly romantic. Blaine tells him that it's not silly at all, and he initiates a very intense kiss. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's shoulders and pulls away, only to say 'You take my breath away,' as Blaine holds him. He tells him that he has always taken his breath away, and that he is so, so proud of him. Blaine tears up further, and he chokes out 'I want you to be.' They remain in silence for a while before Blaine asks Kurt if he would like to attend the after-party of West Side Story with him at Breadstix. Kurt quickly turns him down, (Blaine looks crestfallen) only to say that he wants to go to his house. Blaine nods quickly with a whispered 'okay.' The scene changes, and Rachel is seen walking up to Finn's house, and knocking on the door politely. Finn opens the door immediately, but says nothing. Rachel thanks him for sending her flowers, and Finn admits that she was really good. They go inside together, and Rachel asks where everybody is. Finn awkwardly explains that Kurt is at Blaine's house and Carole and Burt are working on the campaign. Rachel asks why he is so upset, moving to apologize for the other night, but he cuts her off saying that 'he' (Cooter) did not like him. He explains how he waited for Cooter to talk to him as he talked to Shane, and how desperate he had been. It moves to show what had happened, and Cooter tells Finn that even though his football career is over while he's still in highschool, it doesn't mean that his life is over. Rachel asks what that means, and Finn jumps to his feet yelling that he himself sucks. He insults his talents at football and singing, saying he's nowhere near good enough to succeed in life. He starts to cry, and Rachel comforts him quickly. She tells him that his dreams aren't dead, that he's just grown out of them. She says that they can make new dreams, together, and kisses him, but he pulls away. He says that she doesn't have to have sex with him, but she explains that she wants to and is in love with him. They kiss intently as the opening music of 'One Hand, One Heart,' begins. The scene switches to Blaine and Rachel's performance of 'One Hand, One Heart.' As the first verse ends, the scence changes (But the music continues) yet again to Finn and Rachel laying down on his bed, and the camera sweeps down the bed, changing the scene to Kurt and Blaine laying together in Blaine's bed, their hands linked as Blaine Eskimo-kisses his boyfriend. The scenes continue to switch between the performance of 'One Hand, one Heart,' Finn and Rachel and Kurt and Blaine. In the final showing of 'One Hand, One Heart,' Finn is seen in the audience, obviously moved by the performance. Then, Kurt is seen, still in costume, equally, if not more moved by the song. The second to last scene is a close-up of Finn and Rachel's shoulders, necks and faces as they kiss and touch each other. The very final scene is Kurt and Blaine going through the same process, but there is a close-up of Blaine smiling radiantly. Songs *'Tonight' from West Side Story. Sung by Rachel and Blaine. *'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel. Sung by Nick, Sebastian and Thad with Dalton Academy Warblers. *'A Boy Like That' from West Side Story. Sung by Rachel and Santana. *'America' from West Side Story. Sung by Santana, Tina, Puck and Rory. *'One Hand, One Heart' from West Side Story. Sung by Rachel and Blaine. Guest Stars Guest Cast *Grant Gustin as Sebastian *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Eric Bruskotter as Cooter Menkins *Keong Sim as Mike Chang Sr. *Tamlyn Tomita as Julia Chang *Jazzmun as Drag Queen Tina Turner SourceNick Duval *Curt Mega as Nick Duval *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *TBA as Dalton Academy Teacher *LaMarcus Tinker as Shane Tinsley Co-Stars *Riker Lynch as Jeff Sterling *Eddy Martin as ThadThad Harwood *Titus Makin Jr. as David *Dominic M. Barnes as Trent Photos Max Twit.jpg ls0ni.jpg|Lea on set for the finchel scene|link=https://twitter.com/#!/CoryMonteith/status/119257321594552320|linktext=Source plzm.jpg|Cory on set for the Finchel scene|link=https://twitter.com/#!/msleamichele/status/119261783398678528|linktext=Source exc-glee-092811-0020.pbbig.jpg exc-glee-092811-0010.pbbig.jpg tumblr_lsdevhoOgn1r183sxo1_500.png.jpg|Chris and Darren filming - along with Blaines car tumblr_lsdegojftF1r183sxo1_500.png|The location of the Gay Bar scene tumblr_lsigp2JaxB1qc2weno1_500.jpg|dalton!! :D tumblr_lsigx6Ixcj1qz87g7o1_500.png|recording at dalton tumblr_lsjdtxIfG41qbypv9o1_500.jpg|The current Warblers tumblr_lsj32gyCDJ1qlkrx3o1_250.jpg|a student of the dalton academy 2ivgto1.jpg swzl1d.jpg tumblr_lsk2ttHwv01qib5npo1_500.jpg|Rachel/Santana duet tumblr_lsofzc1zcT1qh769wo1_500.jpg uzkn.jpg 76906_la.jpg|link=http://www.whosay.com/darrencriss/photos/76906 tumblr_lspxhxJ0Sk1qfmm7do1_400.png tumblr_lt2xar1MdA1qh0jufo1_500.jpg|extras for wss (west side story) Finchel first time 1.gif Finchel kiss.png tumblr_ltakziGBT41qga96co2_500.gif dashboard.jpg tumblr_ltqtd1rHbn1qdwlcao3_1280.jpg tumblr_ltqtd1rHbn1qdwlcao1_1280.jpg tumblr_ltspchbCm41r4c627o1_500.jpg|Sebastian blainersss.jpg tumblr_ltstzfNVgK1qfbgyfo1_400.png tumblr_lts7g2dNOs1qhzd6mo1_500.jpg Warblers76.jpg tumblr_ltujsmSRM41qzwmudo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltwhy5U2HL1r5an0ro1_r1_500.jpg Seblaine.jpg klaineeee.PNG|klaine kiss in promo GLee-DisplayPhoto2.jpg|Kurt and Blaine in Promo tumblr_lu3l041E4l1qca3l2o1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_lu41e3dsVc1qc0tt0o3_250.jpg tumblr_lu41e3dsVc1qc0tt0o1_250.jpg tumblr_lu41e3dsVc1qc0tt0o2_250.jpg tumblr_lu41e3dsVc1qc0tt0o4_250.jpg tumblr_lu41u02GTT1qfmm7do1_400.jpg tumblr_lu470m0sVk1qcant6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lu54kvYAsf1qbi5wyo1_500.png 313227_305415819469877_135703333107794_1242973_1443301687_n.jpg|Blaine and the Warblers wiki picture klaine 1.jpg|Kurt meeting Sebastian tumblr_lu6q6g8BUu1qhl34to1_500.jpg tumblr_lu6q6g8BUu1qhl34to2_250.jpg tumblr_lu6q6g8BUu1qhl34to3_1280.jpg Kurtjealousfakesmile.png|Kurt's jealous fake smile. tumblr_lu7ubvUKgy1qhl34to1_1280.jpg tumblr_lu7ubvUKgy1qhl34to2_1280.jpg tumblr_lu7ubvUKgy1qhl34to3_r2_1280.jpg tumblr_lu7ubvUKgy1qhl34to6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_lu7wn526RK1qhl34to1_500.jpg tumblr_lu7wn526RK1qhl34to2_1280.jpg tumblr_lu7wn526RK1qhl34to3_1280.jpg tumblr_lu7wn526RK1qhl34to4_1280.jpg tumblr_lu8jsu7mgn1qgnxdwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lu8pq9cugv1qjrillo1_400.gif tumblr_lu8pq9cugv1qjrillo2_400.gif tumblr_lu8pq9cugv1qjrillo3_400h.gif tumblr_lu9268Jpwx1qjrillo1_400.gif tumblr_lu9268Jpwx1qjrillo2_400.gif tumblr_lu9268Jpwx1qjrillo3_400.gif tumblr_lu9268Jpwx1qjrillo4_500.gif Finchel kiss the first time promo.gif Finchel kiss the first time promo 1.gif Screen shot 2011-11-07 at 9.31.00 PM.png kurtblaine.gif tumblr_luap48i9ub1qbi5wyo1_400.png tumblr_luap48i9ub1qbi5wyo2_400.png tumblr_lu63q6yc7J1qidbedo3_500.gif warblers_uptown_french.png glee_lea_cory_fireplace_screenshot_648x365.jpg|rachel and finn scene glees30531_0.jpg glees30534_0.jpg beiste.jpg yahkurtofsky.jpg kurtsy.jpg|"Do you think I'm boring?" mikedance.jpg seblainers.jpg Videos thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|rightthumb|left|300pxthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes